Mute, But Not Handicapped
by Tazmanian Devil Sakura
Summary: Sakura is mute & is training 2 b a ninja. On team 7 she learns many things that she couldn't have b4 & will show every1 that b/c she is mute doesnt mean she cant be a ninja. Rated just in case.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. Plus, the anime world would be in absolute chaos if I did indeed own any of the created animes.

**Note:** Please review. :) Flames accepted. Constructive critiscism is not, I prefer to read flames.

* * *

"Sakura! Come on, you have to go and meet your new team!" yelled Umino Iruka.

When he got no answer in return he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why couldn't the mornings come later in the day? Shaking his head he went back into the kitchen and turned off the stove, placing the fresh, but hot, bacon on to a plate and on the table. The other foods were pancakes, ramen, toast, and dango. Although, he didn't want the later this early in the mroning. But, today his daughter would be going onto her first team since she came into the village the night before. Walking back to the base of the stairs he yelled up.

"Sakura! I made dango!"

This time, he received an answer. A twelve year old girl with pink hair came running down the stairs so fast that the Sharingan wouldn't be able to follow her. Iruka turned to see the pinkette at the table, she was piling three large pancakes onto her plate and drowning them in syrup. After finishing two plates of that she ate seven pieces of crispy bacon, drank a glass of white milk, then ate her precious dango. For the dango, she savored the treat as if it would be her last, which probably would for another few weeks or so, depending on how Iruka felt.

The family of two happily ate their breakfast together. When they were done, Sakura washed the dishes, made a clone to dry them, and Iruka put them away. They get done in a few minutes time and Sakura ran upstairs to change out of her pajamas. When she came back down, Iruka smiled. Sakura was wearing black ninja capris, forest green plain t-shirt, and her newly acquired leaf head band was placed around her neck. She wore blue ninja sandals and had strapped her weapons pouch onto her right thigh. Her hair was in a single bun and was held by her mother's favorite pair of senbon which had a tiny fan charm hanging off of one of them and a kunai charm hanging off the other one. Wisps of wavy pink hair framed her heart shaped face, bringing out her jade green eyes.

Sakura took a dark blue jacket out of the closet by the door and zipped it on. (Picture a dark blue version of Hinata's gennin coat). Sakura kissed Iruka on his cheek and waved bye and walked out of the door. Outside of her and her father's home was a tall man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and his leaf head band covering his left eye. In his hand, the one not shoved in his pcoket, was an orange covered book that had the title of Icha Icha Paradise, written and illustrated by Jiraiya.

"Yo. You know, I never knew Iruka had a kid. Guess you learn something new everyday." Kakashi smiled. At least, that was what Sakura thought. She couldn't really tell except by the eye crease showing a sign of smiling? "Well then, let's head on to meet my two male students, your new team mates. Just so you know, they may tend to get...out of hand." he chose the right words warily as if he was telling her only part of the truth.

The pinkette rose an eyebrow and only shook her head. She followed Kakashi past the ninja academy, past three teams training, although one of the team's jounin instructor raced up to Kakashi. He wore a green spandex jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and orange arm warmers. His hair was cut with a bowl-cut style and his eyebrows were like huge caterpillars. This man was named Maito Gai, jounin instructor to Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji. Also known as Team Nine or Team Gai.

After Kakashi had "cooly" brushed Gai's attempt to do another bet, the silver haired man pulled Sakura along towards the training ground which had only two people on it. One was a boy with bright spiky blonde hair. He was wearing and oragne, blue, and white jump suit and had a red circle logo on the back. He wore his leaf head band around his forehead and seemed to be arguing with his team mate. The other guy had black hair that was styled like a duck's ass and he wore a dark blue, high collar shirt, white boy capris, and white arm warmers with blue lining at the top and at the bottom with straps.

"Yo!" Kakshi greeted as he put away his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Sorry I'm late, you see, I had to go by a friend's house to pick up his daughter who came into the village last night. Hokage said she would be placed on our team as the third and final member."

"LIAR!" yelled Naruto, the guy with spiky blonde hair.

"Tch." Sasuke said, he was the one with the his hair styled like a duck's ass.

Sakura stepped out from behind the silver haired jounin and smiled at the two boys. She waved awkwardkly as they stared at her, then to Kakshi, then back to her. Naruto scratched his head while Sasuke only 'hned' while looking at his new pink haired team mate with curiousity. Sakura concluded that it was because she had pink hair, not really the normal hair coloring that people have, especially ninjas.

"Ah!" Naruto slammed his right fist into his left open palm. "So Kakashi sensei **was** telling the truth! So, who's daughter is she?"

"Umino Iruka, your old academy teacher." answered Kakashi as he took a lazy scan of the training ground they were in. Stray leaves were being carried by a breeze and birds were chirping to each other.

"EH? Iruka sensei has a daughter?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "But he doesn't have pink hair!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said. "She probably inheritted it from her mother."

Sakura nodded her affirmation to Sasuke's little 'guess.'

"I see now!" Naruto grinned, he turned to face Sakura. "So, where is your mom?"

Sakura smiled sadly before pointing up at the sky. Kakashi and Sasuke quickly picked up on this gesture while Naruto didn't understand one bit.

"She's in the sky?" he asked stupidly.

Sakura face palmed before sighing. She shook her head 'no.' She then took out one of her kunais and demonstrated how the kunai 'pierced' her heart then pointed up at the sky. This time, Naruto kind of understood.

"She got his in the heart with a kunai?" then he thought a bit harder for a few seconds before continuing. "So that means...your okaa-san is...dead?"

Sakura nodded, the sad smile appeared once again on her face. No tears had threatened to spill out of her eyes, which meant that she had gotten over it and understood the way of her mother's passing.

"So, why don't you just tell me in words instead of showing me with your hands?" Naruto asked. Kakashi and Sasuke were kind of surprised, actually they were shocked but only showed only a little bit, Naruto had asked a good question.

Sakura frowned as if trying to think of a way to tell the three males. Then her eyes lit up and she made a sign to them to follow her to the water that flowed under the bridge. Making a few unknown hand seals to the other ninjas, the water then began to create words on Sakura's command. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto looked closer and there eyes widened.

Sakura had her sentence that made the three males eyes' widen slightly. She had written:

_**I was born with no voicebox.**_


End file.
